r5centralfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike is the host and one of the central characters in the ongoing story arc radio dramas in the podcast, R5 Central. __TOC__ 'Summary' On the surface, Mike seems like your average geek: Attending cons, dressing up on occasion, and boasting the ability to quote "Back to the Future" from start to finish, given one line alone. However, in reality, Mike is from the year 5000. After barely surviving "Operation Crusade", the last stand of the E-Vanguard against The Kingdom, he returned to find the base trashed and no signs of life inside. When attacked by the remnants of the Kingdom minions that attacked, a freak accident causes the on board D-Jump Drive to surge, sending Mike and his Cyber-Assistant Ai back in time to the year 2005. After arriving, Mike and Ai swear to prevent the invasion and create a podcast in the meantime as a front for their operation. There was little to no difficulty assimilating into the time period, thanks to memories and documents being modified and altered but on occasion he still longs for home..but knows that the people of this time period must be protected from the rise of the Kingdom. Character History Mike was born January 27th in the late 4900's. On his 10th birthday, he received Ai, his own Cyber Assistant as a present, become inseparable from her since then. Tragedy struck the both of them years later as both of Mike's parents were killed in the second major invasion attempt by The Kingdom in the 4992.http://r5central.wikia.com/wiki/The_Kingdom#Timeline Only 13 years old and with nothing left, the both of them joined the E-Vanguard resistance. By the time he was 19, he had become a prominent Tracer pilot, Ai being integrated as his personal ship computer. He had also formed a relationship with Jade Maxwell, a medtech whom he had met by chance and fell head over heels for. Things were turned upside down on the day Mike and his squadron were called to initiate Operation: Crusade. This was the E-Vanguard's last stand against the Kingdom, determined to destroy them once and for all. The battle saw tragedies on both sides, with both the E-Vanguard and the Kingdom suffering great losses. Mike barely survived, helping one of his comrades deliver the finishing blow to Saiba, Gestalt's right hand. Returning to base, Mike and Ai saw that the base had no survivors, having been apparently attacked by the Kingdom. The two of them lose hope...just as they're attacked by a remnant of the Kingdom's attack force. The survivor and Mike face off, his Tracer badly damaged from the fight. In middle of the battle, something collides with the command center of their base, unleashing a wave of temporal feedback. Thanks to the on-board D-Jump Drive, Mike and Ai find themselves thrown through time and space, ending up stranded in the year 2005. Using what little resources they have left, the two of them assimilate themselves into the time period, setting up a base of operations called The Chamber Studio, and swear to find a way home....and if possible, prevent the war from ever happening. They set up a front as a fledgling Japanese Pop Culture podcast, alienating some but otherwise resulting in the both of them keeping a look out for the predecessors of the E-Vanguard. Mike would find himself in a series of entanglements, including two show takeovers, before discovering a pair of dog tags that he once gave to Jade before the launch of Operation: Crusade. Using a frequency etched into the dog tags, they discover that their comrades in the command staff were killed the very same day they were sent back in time. It wasn't long before he found himself face to face with Saiba (and a captured Jade) once more in the past. Thanks to the intervention of Ai, Mike was able to fight off the threat of the Kingdom in his rebuilt Tracer, codenamed RaiGou. Saiba would eventually locate Mike's base of operations and launch an attack that would nearly cripple his defenses. In the chaos, RaiGou would be upgraded to DaiRaiGou Mark 1 for the first time and would destroy Saiba. In the aftermath however, Ai was killed by a barely surviving Saiba. With his only family gone, Mike had nothing else to lose. Gestalt appeared soon after, revealing that he was using Jade at the organic core of his mech, the ArmaGod. Mike would self-destruct The Chamber Studio to try and destroy Gestalt but failed, heading out in a damaged DaiRaiGou. The two of them would clash in the atmosphere before Mike found himself able to narrowly defeat Gestalt once and for all. The victory is short-lived as Gestalt's remains latch onto DaiRaiGou, attempting to take it over and launch his campaign of terror 2000 years ahead of schedule. Mike tried to melt him off in the atmosphere re-entry but due to a still unexplained malfunction, the on-board Jump Drive surged again, hurling the both of them forward in time. As fate would have it, he would crash down on the day that Gestalt was about to assimilate Jade Maxwell. The collision would destroy both incarnations of Gestalt, obliterate DaiRaiGou Mark 1, and create a wave of temporal feedback. This would later turn out to be the very same temporal feedback that sent Mike and Ai into the past in the first place, creating a pre-destination paradox. Unknown to him, Mike would spend several weeks in the year 5000, being nursed back to health while unconscious. It was during this time than an order was passed to exile Mike to the past to defend the timeline.... (UNDER CONSTRUCTION) Abilities Mike's main claim to fame is his ability to pilot Tracers exceptionally well. On his own, he's not really as strong as Sylene or Mai in her Battle Mode. In Series 3, however, Mike gained the ability to summon a G-Suit: a suit of light-weight battle armor that increases his strength 10-fold. When wearing it, Mike calls himself "Gaijinder", much to everyone's dismay. Mecha During the course of the story arcs, Mike's skills at handling a Tracer come into play when Ai redesigns his own machine into RaiGou. Since then, the R-Vanguard has never been too far away from their trademark mecha, always being an upgrade from the last. *RaiGou: Series 2 *DaiRaiGou: Series 2 to Current *RaiKaiser: Series 4 Random Trivia *As Mike's current identity is technically a forgery, his true last name has never been revealed on the show. Following the conclusion of the Zodiac Corporation conflict, he would forever abandon it. Links *R5 Central Official Page Category:Hosts